


神明告白的合适时机

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: Expecto Patronum- part1
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	神明告白的合适时机

及川跪坐在那张摊开的纸前，十日元的硬币放在鸟居的图案上。右前方摆了一小碗油炸汤豆腐，听说在这附近的狐狗狸对油炸汤豆腐有着别样的热情——只要摆上一小碗，成功率就会大大增加。他又特地跑到离神社最近的那间屋子，将正对着神社的窗户打开，试图将成功率再提高一些。

准备就绪。及川深吸一口气，缓缓闭上双眼，听见自己的心跳剧烈又响亮。他抿了抿唇，像是坚定信心一样，睁开浑圆的双眼，食指按在十日元硬币上，小声地、声音发颤地：“コックリさん、コックリさん、おいでください。”

他有些紧张地再次闭上了眼。这一次连嘴也跟着用力，整张脸皱成了一个包子，然后，他听见窗户那边似乎传来了悉悉索索的声音。及川的后背一下子僵直了，胳膊上细小的汗毛立起，他不敢睁开眼睛，只是小声说，是狐狗狸大人吗？

食指似乎被一种看不见的力量包裹住，带领着硬币移动到“是”的地方。一股掺杂着不安的兴奋感攫上心头，按着硬币的手指因为用力而发白，他紧张地地吞咽下一团干燥的空气，接着问：“我……我以后会成为世界一流的排球二传手吗？”

话音刚落，及川听见窗边传来一声惊叹，于是他的手指不由得离开了那枚硬币，没能得到狐狗狸的答案。他睁开眼，看到黑色的、硬刺刺的头发，还有一双橄榄色的、猫一样的眼睛。

“是油炸汤豆腐！”对方小声说，双眼直勾勾地盯着那个灰瓷的小碗。

“你是……狐狗狸大人吗？”及川犹豫又纠结，最终还是按耐不住好奇心，向窗外的不速之客发问。他的声音颤抖又轻，连自己都听不清说了什么。

“啊？嗯……嗯。”岩泉含混地应了一声，双手仍然扒在窗户的边缘上，探进一个脑袋。“你是谁？”他问，目光忽然变得警惕，小心地环视屋子的室内。

“我是彻，及川 彻。”惊喜姑且压制住了不安，及川的双眼闪闪发亮，等着对方再一次的提问。

“你来我的领地做什么？”岩泉问，语气不是很客气。那是上个月追随大王独角仙的线索找到的小屋，距离神社不过十几米的路程，已经很久没有人使用了——他花了一星期来打扫，又把里面布置得像是一个秘密领地。他几乎每天都会来巡视自己的领地，确保它的安全性，但是今天，秘密领地似乎被第二个人发现了。

门虚掩着，露了一条小缝。岩泉有些懊恼于没有向妈妈要一把锁，来加固他的秘密领地。他透过门缝，看到了一个棕色的脑袋，还隐隐闻到了油炸汤豆腐的味道。于是他小心地、谨慎地转移到小屋的窗户处，发现窗户被大大地打开，露出那碗精致的油炸汤豆腐。谨慎的岩泉将军没能抵挡住诱惑，忍不住发出了声音。

他说，是“我的领地”！于是乎，及川确信他真的召唤出了狐狗狸大人，油炸汤豆腐功不可没，不枉他在周围找了好几天才找到这处绝佳的召唤室。

“我来……我来把这个给你！”对方看起来和自己一样大，让及川一时间忘记了使用敬语。他正懊恼于“狐狗狸大人”是否会生气，却听见对方小小的惊呼：“真的？那我不客气了！”

三块方形的炸豆腐悉数进了肚，熬了好几个小时的高汤也没有被浪费。岩泉从窗户翻进屋内，愉快地享用了今日的加餐。

及川正襟危坐，紧张地注视着露出满足笑容的岩泉。后者不习惯于这样直白的视线，不得不放下碗（他将空空的碗藏在自己身后，似乎对于刚才在陌生人面前的大快朵颐而感到不好意思），也跟着一起正襟危坐：“你……你几岁了？”

“四岁六个月！”及川声音清脆，目光黏在岩泉身上。他看起来有点黑，及川想，或许是一只绿色眼睛的黑狐狸。

那么，比我小一个月。岩泉摸了摸自己的下巴，暂且得意于自己“年长”的事实，喃喃：“比我小呢。”

果——然！及川暗自握拳，心中的兴奋像是汹涌的海浪一样。活了几千年的狐狗狸大人，看起来很中意他呢！于是他继续问了刚才没有得到回复的问题：“我……我可以成为世界一流的排球二传手吗！”

岩泉愣了一下。他没有想到及川会问这种问题，本来想说“我怎么知道”，舔舔嘴唇却想起刚刚吃完人家送来的油炸汤豆腐，便相当用力地点头：“一定可以的！”

及川满意而归，岩泉也满意而归。前者满足于自己的愿望得到了肯定，后者满足于意外的美味加餐，暂时忘却了秘密基地被第二个人闯入的事故。

和绿眼睛黑狐狸的再次见面是在三天后的超市里。及川手里拿着一升的盒装牛奶，将目光转向冷柜中的半成品时，没想到却看到了抱着一大袋木鱼花的岩泉。岩泉还穿着那天见面时的黑色背心，而及川已经换了第四套衣服，导致岩泉疑惑于对方的惊诧。

“黑色的狐狸神！”及川一手抱着牛奶盒，另一只手笔直地伸出，猛地向前冲去几步，指尖离岩泉的鼻尖只有不到三英寸。

岩泉瞪大了眼睛，不由自主地向后退了一步。马上，他就对此懊恼起来——男子汉竟然被突然冲过来的人吓到了！岩泉不由得撅起了嘴，正要进行一场凶猛的反击，却被妈妈拉住了手：“哎呀，是小一的朋友吗？”

男子汉总是会屈服于妈妈的温柔。岩泉撅起的嘴高度不减，一时间不知道该如何称呼眼前看起来只是有一点点眼熟的不速之客。他盯着及川的脸，及川保持着冲过去的姿势，预想的肢体战斗转为视线光波之战，光波之战威力之大，连两个人的母亲都投来了疑问的目光。

“我想起来了！”岩泉小声喊，眼睛忽然亮了起来，“你是油炸汤豆腐！”

“你是人类……！”及川盯着岩泉被妈妈拉着的手，跟着一起喊。

“是哥斯拉！”岩泉斩钉截铁，抱着木鱼花的手努力指了指自己的头发，奋力作出张牙舞爪的姿势。

最终还是依靠母亲的力量平息了这场战斗。“要好好打招呼哦。”母亲们如是说，并轻轻拍了拍男孩稚嫩的肩膀。他们无法也不愿反抗母亲温柔又不可置疑的话语，于是在蔬菜冷柜与便当冷柜之间的夹道握手言和，及川友善地、主动地握住岩泉的手，掌心和笑容一样热乎乎：“小一，”他的声音像是那边甜食柜台里的牛奶糖，“你想要来我家看DVD吗？”

几乎所有人都会微笑着点头说好，可惜岩泉是咸党。他不为及川一贯的、几乎百发百中的技能所动，坚定自己的立场：“小一这个称呼一点都不男子汉。”

“那你想要和我一起玩儿吗？我买了新的排球哦。”及川锲而不舍。他最近忽然迷上了排球，家里的DVD很快堆成了一座小山。团队活动无法仅靠一人完成，起码要两个人——抛出去的球需要被另一个人扣下，跃起时需要另一个人将球传来。

岩泉挠了挠头发。“……我没有玩儿过这个，”他小声说，显得有点不好意思，“但是运动的话，我学得很快！我们可以一起玩儿啦，只要……”

“只要什么？”

“……只要你不喊我小一。”

“没问题！”及川的眼睛亮起来，抓着岩泉的手变得更加真诚。“明天见，小岩！”

岩泉撅起嘴。这个称呼同样显得不那么有“男子气概”，但起码要比小一好上一点。再者说，男子汉从不食言，要对自己说过的话负责——妈妈是这么说的。因此，即便他仍然对及川的称呼感到不满，还是别扭地点了点头，又别扭地小声说：“明天见。”

他的新朋友迫切地等待着这句话，岩泉刚刚别扭地吐出最后一个音，及川如同终于完成任务那样，郑重地将牛奶盒抱好，再度强调着：“明天一定要来哦，小岩。”

捕虫网落灰、被收进储藏室的开端或许是从那碗炸豆腐开始。岩泉的日常活动逐渐从“独角仙探险”变成排球DVD，又慢慢用腕、臂、掌和排球接触。及川比他更早开始拥抱排球，那时岩泉还并未完全遗忘掉他的捕虫网和那些塑料盒子，他刚刚将一只乌黑油亮的独角仙放生，一转头看到及川被抛起的球砸中脑袋（他试图用并起来的腕部接到它，并垫到左边一点的位置上），忍不住指着他嘲笑起来，然后将捕虫网扔到一边，对及川喊，再来一次，传给我，我把它打过网。

这大概是他们最开始的相处模式。岩泉对及川似乎格外“严格”，他看到了及川每一个展现出来的弱点，像是猫盯上猎物一样，针对它开展进攻。及川当然控诉过无数次这种与他们亲密关系成正比的严格，但岩泉总是岔开话题，并且总是能找到比“小岩为什么总是对我这么恶劣”更吸引人的，比如说昨晚看的DVD里一个没有被注意到的细节，在今晚要看的DVD里发挥了大作用。

岩泉总是在回避这个问题，因为他也没有办法给出答案。天性使然并不能成为解释的原因，他对待别人总是更加宽容一些，譬如尽管是突发事件，他仍会相当爽快、不多话地暂时出现在棒球场上，漂亮地打出猛烈的一击，却在及川半夜兴致勃勃翻到他家阳台、眼神发亮地商量排球技术时，撅着嘴严厉地说，你应该好好睡觉，及川。

当然，他还是在每一次都认真回应及川不管是否异想天开、是否和排球有关的想法，甚至在他开口之前，岩泉就给出了他的答案。

进入国小前一年的秋天，及川在秋风中泪眼汪汪：“小岩，我们没有办法再见面了。”

岩泉皱起眉，表情被及川的眼泪也带得严肃：“你要搬家？”

“我要上国小了。”及川声音委屈，手指抠着怀里的排球。

“我们只是可能不在一个班，”岩泉说，将排球从及川的怀里拯救出来，“当然还能一起打排球、一起回家。还可以和更多的人一起打排球，我们肯定可以找到六个人，十二个人、更多也没问题！”

“哦！”及川一掌拍在排球上，岩泉差点没有抱住，“你说我们是不是应该把网向上拉一点？我能跳得更高了！不过如果小岩不行的话，及川先生也可以勉为其难再陪你——”

“完全不需要！”岩泉的表情一下子变得凶巴巴，对着及川龇牙咧嘴，“我绝对跳得比你高，起码有一个排球那么高！”

“绝对不可能，”及川试图将排球的主导权夺回来，但岩泉的手抓得很用力，“我们现在就去比，输了的人要请三个牛奶面包。”

“我又不喜欢吃牛奶面包，”岩泉撅起嘴，猛地松开抓着排球的手，“三份油炸汤豆腐。”

及川向后摔去，尽管他试图保持平衡，但命运的列车仍然带着他驶向了屁股与地面撞在一起的那条路，而尽管列车奔驰而去，他的手仍然紧紧地抱着排球。最终他坐在地上，相当委屈地望着身子转向一边，脸却别扭地、小心地看着他的岩泉。

“疼。”及川小声说，岩泉的拳头不禁攥紧了一些。

这个时候应该道歉，为自己刚才的恶作剧。岩泉努力将对不起的第一个音挤出牙缝，但是他的嘴像是被黏在一起了一样，怎么也说不出对不起，及川只能听到他若有若无的哼哼声，于是他又重复了一遍：“小岩，疼。”

他们僵持在排球网的一边，另一边空空如也，排球在及川怀里，没有落地。秋风吹过岩泉裸露在黑背心外的胳膊，在他耳边不停地重复“男子汉”，又来到及川的眼眶，吹干左右各一滴的眼泪。如果岩泉的注意力没有被那些细微却被无限放大的愧疚占据的话，他大概会说，及川，我已经看破你了！

可惜岩泉没有。他站在道歉和岔开话题的岔路口，看到道歉的方向被巨石堵着，手里的凿子无法破开那小山一样的石堆，于是他转身走向另一个方向：“……明年新年也一起去神社吧。”

“好，”及川吸吸鼻子，秋风把他的胳膊吹起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，“你会请我吃三个牛奶面包吗？”

岩泉把及川拉起来，手抓着对方的小臂，声音终于彻底冲破粘滞的嘴唇：“三个。”

风越来越冷，在及川换上长袖卫衣时，岩泉换下了他的黑色王字背心，将胳膊从冷风中拯救（及川语）。两个人转移阵地，从及川家后院的空地变成两公里以外的体育馆。他们总是要将排球网调低一些，刚打完球的大学生从他们身边走过，胳膊和腿上的肌肉都结实，及川总是小声念叨着，要长得更高一点、跳得再高一点。于是之后他们又形成了习惯，来回的路上比谁先跑完两公里的路。从上气不接下气到勉强跑完全程，从不如网高到伸出的双手能够超过网的上端。慢慢地、慢慢地，他们不再需要去仰视那些大学生，大学生也不再是大学生，体育馆的人换了一拨又一拨。及川有时领先于岩泉，岩泉又很快追上、超过他，去体育馆的路没有变，一起去体育馆的人也没有变。

他们一同去新年参拜，及川在冷风中冻红了鼻尖，下半张脸缩在围巾后，耳朵被耳罩盖着，却还是对着一旁的岩泉说冷，后者的羽绒服比及川似乎还要薄一点，手却热乎不少。这不是什么秘密，但也总是需要去发现的。当及川发现岩泉仅仅是插在兜里的双手比他不停搓来搓去还要暖和时，他便毫不客气地将自己的手插进岩泉的兜里，紧紧抓着岩泉的手，让他抽都抽不出来。

“喂，”岩泉放弃挣扎，面无表情地对着及川呵出一团白气，“这是你该做的吗，及川？”

“听不见啦，”及川懒洋洋，“顺带一提，小岩的牙上还有红豆的皮哦，真是太不小心了。女孩子可不会……”

“我没有吃小豆汤。”岩泉冷酷无情地打断及川的话，声音就像是飘落到头上的雪花。

雪花很快融化在衣服上，形成一小滴一小滴的露。及川和岩泉像螃蟹一样横着向前跨了一步，前面排队的人好像永远是那么多。及川的手不安分地在岩泉的兜里乱动，碰到被手捂得热乎的硬币。

“啊！”及川小声惊呼。“我的硬币好像不见了！”

“你兜里呢？”

“……我的兜里好冷的。”

岩泉抓着及川的手一起塞进兜里，空空荡荡，没有温热的硬币，也没有冷冰冰的硬币，只有空荡荡的口袋。

“我早就知道会这样。”岩泉露出了一个得意的表情，从左右的兜里各摸出一枚五日元。他忽然站直身子，模仿及川平时的语气：“真拿你没办法啊，小及，总是这样子。”

及川鼓起脸，手重新塞进岩泉的兜里：“虽然及川先生不介意你这么叫啦……不过你的模仿真是逊爆了，小岩，表情一点都不够自然啊。”

岩泉握着及川的手慢慢用力，似乎准备在兜里来一场掰手腕大赛，而及川相当及时地认错：“真的是十分感谢狐狗狸大人！”

“这算是什么称呼啊。”

“因为是这个神社嘛，”两个人又像螃蟹一样向前移动，距离神社的正门越来越近，天色也越来越亮，“是在这里用炸豆腐把小岩召唤出来的嘛~”

两枚硬币被投入赛钱箱，两个人一起抓着铃绳，又一起拜礼，闭上双眼在心里祈愿。及川睁开眼，用胳膊肘捅了捅岩泉：“小岩，你许了什么愿？”

岩泉仍然闭着眼，行动丝毫不被及川打断，独自在心底静默地祈愿，顺便还猜了猜及川的愿望，那家伙大概也只会许“成为最棒的二传手”、“打倒所有人”这样的愿望。一开始，岩泉的好奇心还会伸向及川遮遮掩掩的愿望。及川挺起胸，眼睛比天上的加起来星星还要亮，嘴唇一开一合：“说出来就不灵了！”

“……”岩泉沉默地转过身，双手插回衣兜，“好的。”

他看上去像是完全不在意，但双手却握成了拳头，好奇心在拳头边和耳边叫嚣，把及川的答案打出来。而及川比他的好奇心更快一步，他追上岩泉，双手又插进对方的衣兜：“话是这么说！不过我可不会信这套的……哼哼，把愿望寄托在别人身上是最不靠谱的啦。既然你诚心诚意地发问了，那我就大发慈悲地告诉你！”

噢，数码兽。岩泉的拳头松开，包住及川毫不客气伸进来的手，用脚尖踢踢他：“快点说。”

“成为世界第一的二传手！”

“果然是你的风格啊。”

“小岩呢？轮到小岩了！”

“打败你。”

“……什么？”

“我的愿望啊。”

“……太过分了！但是、说出来就不灵了，所以无效！！”

“你刚才可不是这么说的。”

岩泉在之后的每一年都得到了差不多的答案。他在第二年时迟疑了一下，第三年还没开口，及川便迫不及待地凑到他耳边，音量却大得连两米外的人都能听得一清二楚。暴走的哥斯拉紧紧地扯着衣兜的口，不让及川把凉冰冰的手伸进来，又用膝盖和脚进行攻击，换来一声声大呼小叫，又不得不别过脸，抓着对方的领口匆匆逃离案发现场。第四年、之后的每一年，尽管岩泉的好奇心早已被及川扼杀，他仍然习惯性地开口：你许的什么愿？

比起疑问句，或许更像是每一年的确认。

及川家与岩泉家总是在新年时一起去神社参拜祈福，这样的一成不变持续到了国中。他们迎来了对一切的叛逆，连排球似乎都不再像原来一样——他们开始产生焦虑。及川变得敏感，岩泉的目光更紧地贴在他的身上，扣球的力量越来越大，直到被教练说，你太用力了。

用力过猛的不仅仅是他。他们翻过了小山坡，第一次见到了真正的山。白色的巨鸟张开翅膀，遮挡阳光，阴影笼盖在藤蔓上方，阻碍了他们向上生长的空间，他们越不过去。

大概是第二次输给白鸟泽之后，岩泉发现及川握着排球的手更加用力，球在初中生的手里显得可怜巴巴，甚至快要到了爆炸的边缘。

“喂，”岩泉说，眼睛警告一样瞪着及川，“别用力过猛了。”

“小岩才是，”及川反击，“刚才还被教练说，你扣球扣得太用力了吧？”

“嗤。”岩泉从鼻腔里挤出一个哼声，合上乱糟糟的柜子，顺带瞟了一眼及川的储物柜，也不像之前那样整齐。他又想起挂在储物柜里面的留言板，他们已经好久没有用过了——虽然以开始说及川这样是多此一举的人是他，率先表现出不习惯的人也是他。“我先走了，野球部找我帮忙。”

“哦。”及川盯着岩泉的手臂看了看，又转过头去，啪的一声合上柜门。

岩泉不是第一次被别的部叫去帮忙，但是这一次，及川似乎对此感到格外烦躁。他没有占用排球部活动的时间，还留到最后打扫休息室，一切完毕之后才转战另一个活动部。像往常一样，他的重心在排球上，可及川却没有像往常一样，调侃“打野球更没有女孩子喜欢啦”或是轻轻松松的说“好哦，晚饭我会和伯母说的”这样的话。他慢吞吞地把两个人的柜子收拾整洁，在留言板上写下“止痛喷雾不够了”，又胡乱擦掉，留下一句“商店街的外星人扭蛋”。

“啊、及川！”及川慢吞吞地穿过走廊，被人从身后叫住。

“什么事？”

“你有看到岩泉吗？”

“小岩？小岩去野球部帮忙了哦。有什么事情嘛？”

“不，没什么。说起来……岩泉真是什么运动都很擅长啊。”

“啊、是这样。”及川说，声音心不在焉。

“不过最擅长的果然是排球嘛，排球部的王牌、王牌嘛。”

“当然是这样啦。”

及川回答得轻巧，但心里却生出了一种微妙的感情。于是在当晚，岩泉听见阳台传来咚咚两声，从善如流地开灯、拉开窗帘、打开窗户，整个流程下来一气呵成，相当熟练。

“先说好，如果是看DVD的话，我就把你扔回去。我们昨晚几乎通宵都在看，我今天必须要睡觉了。”及川还没彻底跨进屋里，岩泉便小声威胁。

“小岩，排球是第一位吗？”及川问，抓着岩泉的肩膀，眼睛很亮。

“你半夜过来就是问这种蠢问题？”岩泉感觉自己太阳穴上的青筋凸凸地跳。他想到今晚及川或许会翻过阳台来找他，拉着他看一夜的DVD，或者掏出那本厚厚的战略计划，鸠占鹊巢窝在他的床上，不顾他的哈欠创建一个又一个，推翻一个又一个。

“小岩，排球是第一位吗？”及川锲而不舍。

“这还用问吗，当然是啊。你大半夜不睡觉——”

“太好了，我就知道！”及川的声音雀跃，抓着岩泉肩膀的手更加用力，“小岩的第一位果然是排球，毕竟有我在啦。小岩超——喜欢我的啦。”

“排球是第一位和你这家伙有什么关系啦，”岩泉一根一根掰开及川的手指，按着对方在桌子旁坐下，自己坐在另一边，“再说了，和排球比，你可差远了。别说了，半夜说这个，有点恶心。”

“好过分啊小岩！算了，看在今晚及川大人心情好的份上，先不追究你这个了。”及川将台灯调亮，将塞在背后的战略计划摊开在桌面上。“我想到了一个新的方法，今晚就把它具体化吧！啊、不过在这之前……第二位是什么，小岩？”

“……哥斯拉吧。”

“那第三位呢？”

“油炸汤豆腐？”

“……第四位？”

“酱油拉面套餐。我说，谁会没事儿做这种排列啊？一分钟，说完你的想法，说不完就把你扔出去。”

“现在可是半夜三点钟欸？！——已经开始记时了吗？喂、我还没开始、快停下！”

“你也知道现在是半夜三点钟啊？知道就赶快把话给我说完。”岩泉面色凶狠，手机上的秒表跑得飞快。

之后他们升入国中三年级，迎来了新的后辈。对于及川而言，眼前的巨山不仅仅是牛若，现在还多了影山。一年级的影山展现出一种令及川更加焦虑的能力：天赋。向前看是牛若，向后看是影山。及川的球变得越来越不稳定，他的发球更少地命中摆在那边的水壶，岩泉扣球时的吃力感增强，他不仅一次地用眼神示意及川，后者却熟视无睹，或者说，他的眼中已经看不到这样的警告了。

最终，及川被换到等候区。一滴汗流入岩泉眼角，他用余光看到及川深深低下头，浑身颤抖。没有哭。岩泉得出这个结论，被队友拍了拍后背，跑到自己的站位，盯着对面的发球员。影山将球抛给他，每一次的球都变得越来越顺手，岩泉抿紧唇，扣球的力度也一次比一次大。他看到对面接球时紧绷的脸，在得分时握拳大喊，声音一次比一次嘶哑。

他靠着怒吼与头槌让及川回到原来的世界。两个人的额头都红通通，痛感直到晚上睡觉时才被发现，但直到进入高中都没有散去。他们没能在国中战胜牛若，最后一场比赛结束后，眼角比额头还要红得多。

“绝对，”及川红着眼眶瞪大眼睛，努力不让眼泪流下来，“绝对会打败所有人、进入全国大赛的。”

“是啊，”岩泉咬牙，声音从牙缝中挤出来，“绝对。”

似乎这样的生活中只存在排球和学习，他们升学，拥有了新的队友，及川在新的乐团中仍然是值得信赖的指挥，将手势给到每个人面前。岩泉或许是小提琴首席，坐在离指挥最近的位置。

小提琴首席的作业本上忽然出现了指挥的名字。岩泉完整地写下了及川彻的名字，在写完最后一撇时才猛然回神，夹杂在数学公式中的汉字突兀又显眼。他盯着名字看了又看，熟悉的笔记变得陌生，组成汉字的笔画分离又聚集，最终贴在他的眼底。岩泉抓过一旁的橡皮，想要把那三个字擦掉，但或许是这次的力道格外重——就像有时候没有控制好扣球的力道一样——他怎么也不能完全擦掉，仍然有浅灰色的、清晰的笔迹留在纸上。

擦不掉。岩泉撅起嘴，三个汉字似乎歪歪扭扭地拼成了及川的脸，在作业本上问他：小岩，为什么要写我的名字？

是啊，为什么呢？他无法正面回答这个问题，正如他无法回答及川的问题一样。于是他只能将一整张纸都撕下来，团成团，扔进废纸篓，留下锯齿状的残痕。

如果岩泉没有在推开活动室的门时停顿的话，问题的进展大概便会止步不前。像往常一样，他和及川猜拳，决定负责买饮料的人选。及川抱怨着“小岩一定是晚了一步才又赢了的”，一边转身向路过的女生打招呼，岩泉惯例对这种作风抱以不屑的哼声。

他站在活动室的门口，握住已经褪去光泽的门把，听到松川说：“岩泉，总是在看着及川呢。”

岩泉准备转动的手忽然停住了。他迅速转过头，看向自动贩卖机的位置，及川手里握着两听饮料，身边围着两三个女生。或许是感受到了岩泉的视线，及川看过来，向他挥了挥手里的饮料，另一只手伸两根指头：二百日元。

谁会一直看着这家伙啊。岩泉想。

花卷的声音透过门传过来：“你才发现吗？”

到底在说什么啊你们两个。岩泉推开门，采用物理方法打断了松川和花卷的对话。他以为那两个人会有点慌张，或是假装在做些什么别的事情，却看到松川懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，花卷冲他咧嘴一笑：“有听见刚才的话吗，岩泉？”

“听不懂你在说什么。”岩泉面无表情，不去看花卷的脸，径直走向储物柜门口，拽着校服的领子，手法粗暴地从身上脱下来。

“真的假的啊。”松川积极跟上花卷的步伐，揶揄地冲着岩泉挑眉毛。

在岩泉正撅着嘴、思考如何反击时，及川一把推开活动室的门，神清气爽：“呀吼~又在偷偷讨论及川先生吗？”

“这个嘛……”花卷看了看及川，又看了看岩泉，目光最后再次回到及川身上，“算是吧，你说呢，岩泉？”

“都说了听不懂你们在说什么了，”岩泉“啪”的一声合上柜子，“快点，准备热身去了。”

花卷一传将球传给及川，及川托球送到岩泉跃起后伸出的手掌下，岩泉将球大力扣下——本应如此的。球网对面的松川伸直双臂，向岩泉咧嘴，他本来应该狠狠击碎松川的防御，告诉他“你的那套对我不管用”，却不由自主想到了刚才那句“岩泉总是在看着及川呢”。他听见花卷在身后喊“岩泉！”，可又不受控制地想到“你才发现啊”，忍不住转头看向及川——他毫不犹豫地将球传给了自己。

岩泉总是在看着及川啊。  
你才发现啊。

他动作一顿，错过了最佳的扣球时机，赶紧调整姿势，排球被打飞到界外，弹到那边的墙壁上。

“小岩！”及川站在他身后喊。“别走神，下一球继续。”

岩泉粗声粗气地应着，好像听到了松川和花卷促狭的笑声。他发挥得不好不坏，没有再次失误，也没有打出令大家惊呼的球，每一下都很“普通”。及川用胳膊肘桶桶他：“小岩，今天怎么了？”“状态不太好，明天不会这样了。”岩泉不去看及川的脸，低下头，含含混混。

他们像往常一样放学，及川在面临期中考前急急忙忙去掏岩泉的作业本，捏在手里似乎薄了不少，翻开后看到好几条锯齿。他一边漫不经心地过着那些公式，一边问岩泉，怎么撕了那么多页。

岩泉看上去犹豫了一下，最终慢吞吞地说，最近总是写字的力道很重，写错字之后擦不干净，只能撕掉了。他停顿了一下，转过头看向及川，后者仍然专注于那些半陌生半熟悉的公式，没有注意到他的目光，或是说，习惯了他这样的注视，因此没有什么特殊的反应。除了撕掉，也没有什么办法了吧。大概是陈述句，也可以是疑问句。

哦——及川恍然大悟一样地点头，翻到了下一页，没有试图探寻落到下一页的痕迹，心思还在排球上。那就只能撕掉了啊。

听到这句话之后的反应是什么呢？岩泉低下头，英文文章看了三五行，却仅仅停留在眼中，大脑被别的事情占据了——被一种连他都觉得奇怪的期待。他在期待些什么，期待及川给出另一个解决的答案，还是像纸上一样，询问他无法回答的问题。

只能撕掉了，岩泉重复了一遍这句话。

之后、之后——习惯成自然的事情忽然变得不对劲起来。他习惯了当一个观察着，注视着及川的一举一动，观察他那些细微的变化，掌握他甚至连自己都没发现的小习惯。一切的开端是那碗油炸汤豆腐，或者比那要更早一点——及川从来都不会默默无名，炸豆腐只不过是一个撬起地球的支点。

如果说一开始是因为他从及川身上感受到了一种自身没有的“趣味”，从而自发地（或是顺势地）同他更加亲近、近距离地观察他，那么现在呢？他的习惯已经潜移默化地被涂涂抹抹，尽管它的基底还是充当一名观察者，但在这之上，已经萌生出了跨过朋友界限的枝桠。它们在他还没有意识到的时候抽芽、长叶，成为了房间里的大象。岩泉无法做到熟视无睹，却不知道该把大象拉出来还是藏到更深处。

他躺在床上，盯着天花板上的灯，快要把它看成一个排球。月光照到墙壁的哥斯拉海报上，一半在阴影里，一半在月光里。岩泉忽然听到阳台传来咚咚两声，于是他飞快下床，拉开窗帘，看到及川在玻璃外向他挥手。

及川让他快点开窗，岩泉却忽然迟疑了。他一动不动站在原地，看到及川的头发被月光照得亮闪闪。

“小岩！”及川小声喊他，敲了敲窗户。

岩泉拧开窗户，及川立马将被风吹凉的手贴到岩泉脖子两侧，后者一下子起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“这是惩罚，”作俑者小声哼哼，“谁叫你让我等了那么久。现在外面也是很冷的啊！”

“明明是你搞突然袭击。”

“不过不管这些啦！小岩，今天怎么了？虽然说是状态不好……不过总觉得怪怪的。”

一瞬间，岩泉差点忍不住直接把房间里的大象暴露出来。拆掉墙壁，掀翻屋顶，让大象彻底袒露在阳光下、收入对方的目光之中。及川或许也稍微知道一点大象的存在，对吧？尽管他站在屋外，但是……不，这家伙看起来更像是一无所知。岩泉深吸一口气，压下深夜促生的冲动。

“……训练之后，”岩泉说，“我有事对你说。”

“好哦，”及川鸠占鹊巢，霸占岩泉的被窝，“可是表情好严肃，不如现在就说吧？”

“不，我现在要睡觉。”

“但是我还不困……”

“现在很困或者被我打晕，你选哪个？”

“哎呀！没想到说着说着话就觉得困了，小岩，晚安。”及川将被子拉到下巴，迅速闭眼。

岩泉满意点头，跨过还未关上的窗户，在跃到阳台的前一刻被夜风吹清醒了脑袋：“喂，回到你的房间睡啊！”

及川没有理会，发出绵长又做作的呼噜声。

幸好他也翻过不少次阳台。岩泉尽量安静地落在及川家的阳台，翻进屋，借着月光看到他原封未动的书包，脸色一下子变得微妙起来：他自己……好像也忘记写今天的功课了。及川的书柜被排球和漫画、小说一分为二，中间夹杂着几本西班牙语教材书和阿根廷手册。岩泉坐在床上，好像看到大象用鼻子卷起一摞西语书，对他说，学完英语之后，也学点西语吧。

明天说清楚好了。岩泉瘫在床上，忘记了盖被子，在收放大象的胡思乱想中陷入沉睡，直到及川的闹铃在床头柜响起，他瞪着眼猛地坐起来，头晕眼花了好一阵子，才想起不在自己房间的原因。

他们像往常一样猜拳，岩泉却没有像往常一样获胜。及川比出剪刀的两根手指用力夹了夹岩泉的手掌：“牛奶还是果汁……嗯，果然还是两个都要比较好，对吧，小岩？”

“……别得寸进尺了你这家伙。”

“说起来说起来，”及川站在原地，对着自动贩卖机前的岩泉喊，“我收到了这个哦。网球部的小美绪，之前去买止痛喷雾的时候，你应该也见过她的。”

“我知道她，”岩泉没有回头，手指戳向乌龙茶和牛奶的按键，“昨天她还从窗户外向你挥手。这次呢，要答应吗？”

……这个时候。岩泉盯着自动贩卖机的电子屏，脖颈僵硬，无法也不想转过头去看及川的脸。是该早点开口还是幸好没说呢，他想。易拉罐装的牛奶掉到取物口，乌龙茶显示出售罄的标志。

“嗯……小岩觉得呢？小美绪也有部活，所以不会像以前的女生那样有矛盾……啊、之前做的饼干也很好吃，人也很可爱。简直没有拒绝的理由嘛，对吧？”

“……和我又没什么关系。”岩泉语音语调都硬邦邦，板着脸蹲下身，用力握住那罐牛奶，将退出来的硬币重新推进去，相当用力地戳着乌龙茶的按钮，无视掉机器每一次的售罄提示。他想起及川的历任女友，总是在交往不久之后就以分手告终，及川的热情都分给了排球，只有在闲下来的时候才会想起约会，浇灭了对方因为排球而产生的热情。所以说，为什么不拒绝呢？拒绝的话，会省下很多麻烦啊。

“哎呀，脸色好臭！”及川指着岩泉的脸夸张惊呼。“这也是没有办法的事情啊，小岩，虽然王牌是很帅啦，不过和我比起来还是差了点，女孩子都被我吸引走了真是太抱歉了。如果你再长得高一点，”及川自然毫无歉意，用手比了比自己的下巴，“或许就会更显眼一点了。”

啊啊、想要跟这种家伙说那种话的自己也真是蠢到没谱了。岩泉将大象关入深深的地下室，投球一样把牛奶扔到及川怀里。

“这是报复吗？！”及川不满。

“只是在野球部学的新姿势罢了。”岩泉干巴巴，转而将目光投向绿茶，机器显示出同样的售罄。

“……性格太糟糕了，小岩（明明你的性格更糟糕吧，岩泉冷笑）。对了，重要的事情是什么？部活结束好久了，还没有说呢。”

“忘记了。”岩泉不得不选择大麦茶，感慨着至少需要吃一顿烤肉才能弥补一下今天的运气不佳。

“……”及川盯着岩泉，试图从他的表情中分析出逃避问题的原因，而后者沉浸在烤肉都要点些什么的计划之中，少有的忽视掉了这点。怎么看都只有烤肉。及川失望地收回视线，瘪了瘪嘴招呼岩泉：“回家了，小岩。”

岩泉开始称呼及川为“垃圾川”的开端或许就是这里。起初是垃圾及川，又因为音节太长，索性直接喊了垃圾川。当然，岩泉只有在私下的场合里会使用“垃圾川”这样的称呼。直到有一次他脱口而出垃圾川，及川正打算抗议，松川的咳嗽声先他一步。

他们——他、及川、花卷、松川——正坐在家庭餐厅里，及川请客。他喊出那个称呼的时候，松川刚咽下一口芝士汉堡，用可乐去湿润被面包胚卷走水分的口腔。当然，那口可乐一部分进入到了松川的鼻腔，另一部分喷在了桌上。花卷愣了一下，然后就开始大笑，用吸管把被波及到的薯条挑出去。

“呃，”岩泉说，表情看上去有点尴尬，“我只是——”

“没关系，”松川用纸巾擦了擦嘴，瞟了一眼还在大笑的花卷，忽略掉岩泉的表情微妙与兴奋地要和他击掌组成哥斯拉受害者联盟的及川，“我知道你在喊及川，岩泉，我会习惯的。”

花卷爆发出一声大笑，以至于岩泉刚刚被松川的话缓和的脸色又变得微妙起来。

高中的生活大概比国中要快乐一点，但痛苦与快乐总是成正比增长。他们仍然没能战胜牛若，而进入三年级，让影山得到更多成长的乌野，甚至在他们面对白鸟泽之前就将他们打败。每年正月在神社参拜时，岩泉不再询问及川的愿望，而他也知道，尽管及川不再将愿望说出来，愿望一如既往，从未改变。

同样从未改变的还有及川忘记的五日元硬币。我出门之间特地检查过的，及川说，像这样，放在口袋里了，但是每次都会不见……小岩，该不会是你偷偷拿走了吧？

你的手一直插在我的兜里。岩泉·狐狗狸·一大人冷酷无情。

那是所有事情的最后一年。及川和岩泉沉默地走在回家的路上，眼角还是红的。他们没有人用力过猛，每一步都是尽力而为。

无论是“直到成为老头子都不会幸福”、“一生都会打排球的麻烦家伙”还是“不要犹豫勇往直前”，都是“我自豪的搭档、王牌二传手”，都会“全力以赴打败”。那晚的月光格外亮，把他们通红的眼角照得清清楚楚，岩泉与及川拳面相碰。

你是我最好的搭档。

之后他们拉着行李箱，在安检处再次击拳，登上飞往不同方向的飞机。

大象一直被关在深深的地下。起初它还在不安地躁动着，岩泉不得不一次又一次按住门板，压制住那种沉闷的、一下又一下的震动。他逐渐驯服了那头象，使它真正成为“房间里的大象”，不用被欲盖弥彰地关在地下，即便有人透过窗户向里看去，也没有人会指出：房间里有一头巨象。

无论是出于动物保护主义还是人道主义，岩泉都不愿选择让大象一直处于狭小的室内。他沉默地坐在角落的椅子上，视线无可避免地经过大象的身躯，一次又一次地提醒着他这样的事实：大象在房间内。只要一个合适的时机，岩泉想，不管结果如何，他想让及川知道大象的存在。

再一次出现躁动是从及川发来的一条讯息开始，文字掩盖不了他的兴奋。

及川：小岩！虽然很早就想告诉你了，不过这次真的是超——不同的  
之前和你说过的、经常来看我比赛的那个女生  
向我告白了  
我的天 虽然我有一种预感……  
我也做好准备了  
但是  
但是  
我没想到我还是这么兴奋  
你敢相信吗，小岩  
我已经努力平复过心情了！  
你睡着了吗，小岩？  
岩泉：睡着了，也被你吵醒了。现在加州可是凌晨三点钟啊。  
及川：抱歉抱歉，因为我真的太兴奋了  
忍不住想要第一个和你说  
小岩觉得呢，要答应吗？

及川敲键盘的手在颤抖。他猛地觉得现在的对话有种异样的熟悉，但兴奋让他无暇去顾及这些。热情、热情，他的心中出生了更多的热情，赋予到球场之外的人身上，而热情得到了回应。他现在二十一岁，充满希望，充满热情。

岩泉在黑暗中盯着手机的屏幕，手微微颤抖。即便他们有三四年的时间不再像之前那样亲密，但没有人会忘记怎么呼吸。从第一次及川在讯息里提到对方，到他看到照片里典型的高乔人的面孔，再到及川今天的讯息。他现在二十一岁，十几岁时努力驯服的大象，又变得焦躁起来。或许也可以再度称赞他们的默契，他准备将大象牵到及川面前，而及川先他一步，把计划堵了回去。岩泉在被子里翻了个身，眯起眼睛避开手上的亮光，及川的讯息一条接着一条，却忽然停住了。

及川：你睡着了？  
我也该睡了，但是躺在床上完全睡不着啊。  
哎呀，不过毕竟小岩没有这种经历，很难体会到呢~  
下次见面的时候，让及川先生好好和你讲一讲吧！

下次见面啊。岩泉的手背盖住双眼，及川的消息从已读不回变成未读。他忽然想起他们已经有几年没有一起去那间神社进行参拜了，或者是岩泉有突发事件，或许是及川的训练还未结束。他们仍然会在正月去神社，但不再是“一起”。及川的五日元，岩泉将手机放到一边，不知道每次有没有记得啊。他保留着每次带着两枚硬币的习惯，总是一枚投出去，一枚留在兜里，被捂得温热。所以说，现在不是合适的时机啊。

与岩泉不同，及川的讯息总是短短的好几条，一股脑地发过来，提示音一声还没响完，另一声便接踵而至。岩泉则是一段结束战斗，被及川指责“小岩好冷漠”。

及川的长讯息在七月的第一天到来。岩泉刚从一篇一百四十一页的英文论文中抬起头，便看到及川长达三屏的日语消息。大脑从英语切换成日语，却仍然觉得看不进那短短的（相较而言）三屏讯息，读了好几遍也只记得“求婚”、“最好的朋友”、“谢谢你”和“祝福我吧”。

他看了看电脑右下角，屏幕显示三点零五分，距离他再次决定牵出大象的时机还差十二个小时。已经有一段时间没有听到关于女朋友的消息了，让他竟然以为有机会让自己牵出大象了。这家伙总是喜欢在半夜骚扰别人啊，岩泉撇嘴。他站起身，活动活动僵硬的后颈和肩膀，又去洗手间洗了脸，回来看到及川的短讯息。

及川：小岩，你睡了吗？  
岩泉：没有，你继续说。  
及川：我好紧张  
就像刚才说了好几遍的那样  
但是给小岩发消息，就会变得安心  
所以说，果然是狐狗狸吧？  
岩泉：你这家伙，对待神明连敬语都忘记了吗？  
及川：哎呀，我和小岩明明是最——好的超绝好朋友嘛！  
岩泉：所以说，说了那么长一段话，其实就是一句要求婚了啊。  
及川：及—川—先—生—明—明—还—有—好—好—感—谢—小—岩—啊—  
她答应了  
不管你承认不承认，小岩，就像硬币一样  
一定是因为这个吧  
岩泉：恭喜。  
在这方面，算是幸福了吧？  
及川：打败很多人以后也有幸福感哦？

岩泉再次翻了个身，在消息栏里敲下“我要睡了”，又因为及川的“重要的best man就交给小岩了”而一点一点删掉，改为一个简短的“OK”。他们总是过分默契，时机总是不合适，大象只能呆在屋里。

及川的行动很迅速，无论是根据对方的特点变更队伍配置，还是求婚结婚一条龙。岩泉在求婚时盯着天花板看了一整夜，在结婚前一晚却睡得相当好。他早就对着镜子练习过无数次典礼的致辞，就算是大脑短路，肌肉记忆也能完美地完成这项任务。及川又在夜里给他发了讯息，再次和他说，感谢狐狗狸大人的帮助！

岩泉说怎么可能会有那种东西存在啊，快点给我睡觉，不然黑眼圈会很难搞，不要给化妆师添麻烦啊。

幸好练习的次数足够多，肌肉记忆也足够强大。他在念出第三句时思维开始走神，一会儿回到高中时，他们在体育馆训练，及川将球抛给他，分毫不差；一会儿回到及川恋爱时在半夜给他发讯息求助，他一边抱怨一边一起分析，最终及川感叹“小岩真是我的妈妈啊”，他的困意一扫而空，毫不客气地一通电话打过去，扫走的困意化为语言的攻击；一会儿回到在宫城的正月，及川耍赖地把手塞进他的兜里，怎么也推不出去，又总是依靠他的五日元硬币。

岩泉回过神，停顿片刻，说，你是我最好的搭档，引以为豪的王牌二传手。

及川的眼神变得更亮，他咧开嘴，说，我当然知道。

固执地选择回到日本办婚礼，他们难得地在正月之外的日子同时回到宫城，举着同样的酒杯，里面是同样的酒。及川和岩泉碰杯：“小岩知道的好多事情，我都不知道呢。”

松川和花卷端着酒杯走来，和他们一一碰杯，在岩泉回答之前，松川说：“毕竟岩泉一直在看着及川啊。”

“啊，”花卷跟着说，“就是这样啦。”

岩泉沉默片刻：“只是我记忆力比较好而已。”

“话说回来啊，”及川插嘴，刘海被发胶固定，发尾尖尖翘起，“第一次听到小岩说这么多夸我的话啊，小卷、小松，你们都记得小岩性格有多——恶劣！所以说果然，小岩的恶劣态度，都是因为及川先生太过耀眼了！”

岩泉喝干杯子里的香槟，声音听起来有点沉闷：“我只是在说事实罢了，而且你今天真的很不错。”

松川挑起眉毛，花卷转过头和松川碰杯，对及川说：“就差你了，队长。”

及川的动作相当豪爽。他还未咽下最后一口酒，便听见松川邀请岩泉：“Ace，之后一起去接着喝酒吧？我们三个。”

“刚才的‘就差你了’是这个意思吗？！”及川露出被背叛的表情。

“这么理解也没有什么问题啦，”花卷的视线游离，最终停留在泡芙塔上，“就这么定了，我还有事，先走一步。”

“只不过是换了个桌子而已，说得像是面试应聘一样。”松川的胳膊搭在岩泉肩上，表情不变。“新郎和我们不一样啦，岩泉难得回来一次。及川……反正总是会在电视上看到，晚上喝酒的时候会摆你的比赛视频啦。”

“这算什么，”及川忿忿，咬牙切齿，“记得摆上个月和意大利那场的。”

岩泉跟着松川和花卷，几乎是第一次在在居酒屋和啤酒在同一张桌子上出现。花卷举杯：“朝日——”

松川跟着举起杯子：“SUPER——”

岩泉不明所以，跟着举起了杯子：“我需要说什么？”

花卷痛心疾首状：“你已经被美利坚资本主义侵蚀了，王牌。”

“你现在就在资本主义国家里。”松川喝了一口啤酒，泡沫沾在上唇。

“我现在还没有找到下一家公司，可以不算。”花卷面无表情，猛地灌下大半杯。“之后呢，岩泉，大概待到什么时候？”

岩泉盯着手机屏幕里及川的采访，花卷的声音成了居酒屋里嘈杂的背景音之一。松川自然没有播放上个月阿根廷与意大利的比赛，而是随便点了一个个人采访。及川的西语流利又快速，岩泉看着日语字幕，恍然想起自己只进行了一个开头的西语学习。

为什么没有进行下去呢？太忙了，他在心里迅速回答，太忙了，没有理由。松川在一旁喊他的名字，又被岩泉归入到比较清晰的背景音中去。这样的理由太过于逃避，虽然他没能坚持的理由也是逃避。似乎停止学习西语就会让心中的大象不再躁动，岩泉合上手里的西班牙语初级，翻开了另一篇英文文献。

“大概还有三四天，”岩泉想起了刚才被忽略的背景音，“换了一个新队伍，所以要早点回去。”

花卷趴在桌子上感叹：“真忙啊——有工作就是这样的感觉啊——”

松川靠在椅背上哂笑，将采访视频划走，换到阿根廷与意大利的比赛。

岩泉带着日本队在奥运会上打出了相当不错的成绩，在第二年回到美国，进入了一个新的队伍。他靠着几次翻身仗让自己的名字更加响亮，伸来的橄榄枝也越来越多。他和大象达成共识，一场不漏地观看及川的比赛，借此满足大象时不时的躁动不安。

他仍然保持着每年正月回到宫城的习惯，和家人一起去神社参拜。有时会谈起他和及川一同去神社时的事情，岩泉总是说，已经过去那么久了啊。

四十岁，或是三十九岁半时，他接到了母亲的电话。“今年家里要去旅行，”母亲的声音一向温柔，“今年如果还要回来的话，大概要阿一一个人去神社了。”

岩泉持续将近四十年的习惯没有中断，照例回到了宫城，南加州鲜少下雪，每次在宫城看到雪花时，总是会有点恍惚。他选在人少的时候独自前去参拜，被脚印踩实的雪上又积了一层新雪，踩上去咯吱咯吱地响。岩泉的手插在兜里，摩挲着两枚五日元硬币，想起三年前的正月。

他沾在神社的门口，才发现忘记了带硬币。周围的人不多，大都沉默地按照自己的习惯进行着新年伊始的任务，只有他站在原地，听见雪簌簌落下的声音，回忆着年龄只有现在一半的时候。及川许的愿一如既往，那么他自己的愿望呢？岩泉注视着赛钱箱，脑海中划过“成为世界第一的主攻手”、“永远打排球”，忽然被硬币声打断。

大象僵住了，岩泉也僵住了。一支胳膊驾到他的肩膀上，及川的声音在耳边响起：“小岩，忘记带硬币了吧？幸好及川先生也在这个时候来神社，真是帮大忙了！不用太过感谢我，毕竟小岩也帮过我好几次呢。”

岩泉僵硬地回头，看到裹得严严实实的及川和身后的妻女。他对她们的印象大多停留在照片或是视频——及川不吝于在社交网络上分享——算下来，在现实中面对面相见的次数，或许用手指便可以数完。

“你们来了。”岩泉不去回答及川的问题，只是低声说着这个。

“嗯，”及川语调轻快，看上去心情大好，又将三枚硬币投入赛钱箱，三个人一起摇绳拜礼，“没想到会在这里碰到小岩，我还以为你早就回美国了。”

“今年的假期比较长，”岩泉没有许愿，目光游离在远处，“妈妈他们赶在一开始就来了，没有听说你回来的消息。”

“心血来潮啦，”及川咧嘴笑，“忽然就很想来这边了，临时买的机票，还没来得及和妈妈讲。怎么样，我女儿是不是超像我？”

“……至少在上飞机之前说一声啊，”岩泉皱眉，“希望性格不像你。啊、今年愿望还没用，要不就许这个好了。”他的视线经过女孩的双眼，打消了许愿的念头：她有一双和及川完全不同的眼睛。

“小还是老样子啊，”及川搭上太太的肩，另一只手对岩泉做了个鬼脸，“这个是惊喜，惊喜啦，小岩就是因为这样才会没有女孩子喜欢啊。”

“你这个样子才让人比较不放心吧。”

太太笑起来，说着西语声调的日语：“彻只有在面对你的时候这样子呢。”

作为挚友，这是值得高兴的事情，但是岩泉却不由得板起脸，大象的表情同样变得严肃。之后……之后的事情，是什么来着？三年后的岩泉有点记不清了，只记得又开始下起雪，雪花纷纷扬扬从天上落下来，松树的枝条不敢重负，掉落一团团血块，露出深绿色的针叶。

及川的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。岩泉闭上眼，在心中感叹自己的回忆太过逼真，又听见及川的声音：“又忘记带硬币了吗？虽然我也很想帮你，但是我也忘记带硬币来了。”

“……没有，”岩泉顿了顿，慢吞吞地从口袋里摸出两枚温热的硬币，“我一直都记得带，只有一次忘带了。”

“我记得我记得！”及川在许愿完之后继续道，情绪颇高。“那一次幸好有及川先生来救场，不然小岩就要可怜兮兮地站在门口变成雪人了。”

岩泉诚恳地将拳头捏得喀拉喀拉响，估算和及川小腹的距离。

“对不起，”及川迅速道歉，“这次多谢狐狗狸大人了！”

“什么啊，”岩泉撅起嘴，“这种东西，你还记得啊。”

“那当然了，论记忆力我可不会输给小岩的。”

“以前也说过没有这种东西存在啊。”

“但是小岩一直在嘛。”及川笑嘻嘻。

岩泉敏锐地捕捉到了一些信息：“她们呢？”

“哎呀，”及川摸摸鼻子，“到小岩这里一下子就暴露了啊……”

“什么时候的事情？”

“半年前吧。”

“你还真是直到老头子都不会幸福啊。”

“为什么到现在还要诅咒我啊！不过说到这个，离婚之后反而变得轻松不少，关系也反而变得更好一点了。我是不适合结婚的那种人啦，热情果然还是要全部分给排球比较好啊。

“是啊，”岩泉仰起头，雪花落在他的脸上，“你是一辈子都要打排球的啊。”

及川向后退了几步，走到院子的正中，做出一个虚空托球的姿势：“所以世界级的一流黄金二传手就算是退役也能给出超厉害的托球哦？一起去打排球吧，小岩。”

“噢，”岩泉挑眉，“就等你这句话了，及川。”

大象席地而坐，纹丝不动。岩泉推开另一间屋子的门，拎着椅子将大象留在原地。不存在适合告白的时机，也不存在让大象出门的时机，这样的感情，本来就是不值得说出来的啊。

就像狐狗狸不会存在一样。


End file.
